¡No estoy loca! Es mi condenado ángel guardian
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: U.A.Bella Swan es una jovencita,que acaba de llegar a Forks, cuando un accidente le cambia la vida, y no saben de que manera. Ahora todos pensarán que ella está rematadamente loca.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

¡No estoy loca! Es mi condenado ángel guardián.

El día del accidente fue un día sumamente importante para mi, porque ahora a parte de ser la chica nueva del pueblo, la más torpe a decir basta, ahora estaba irremediablemente loca.

Dejen contarles como sucedió y juzguen ustedes mismos que lo que digo es verdad.

Ya había pasado algunos días en la escuela y mas ó menos me acoplaba, la verdad soy poco social y no me interesa congeniar con las chicas porristas que comanda Jessica Stanley, que me quiso convencer de entrar al club. Con lo torpe que soy, capaz que nos matamos el primer día de entrenamiento.

Los chicos, a cual más muy atentos. Tanto que terminan por fastidiar, en especial Michael Newton. Pero en fin, es un precio a pagar por haber permitido que mi madre sea feliz. Cualquier cosa para que ella sea feliz. No importa lo que pase conmigo.

Mi padre, Charlie, es lo mejor. Como todo el día trabaja, la casa es totalmente mía, y como me dedico a lo mío, es poco lo que hay que hacer, el quehacer, la comida y mis cosas. Nada extraordinario.

Ese día amaneció el piso congelado y mi padre le había puesto alas ruedas de mi camioneta cadenas, un gesto que agradecí enormemente. Subí con dificultad y me fui a la escuela, una vez ahí. Salí de nuevo con cuidado, pero había olvidado un libro, así que regresé con cuidado y saqué el libro, cuando puse mi mochila encima de la camioneta para poder acomodar el libro sucedió…

Un rechinido de llantas y gritos me hicieron saber que algo pasaba y al voltear mis ojos vieron con espanto que la camioneta de Tyler se dirigia justo hacia mi. Era mi fin. En vez de cerrar los ojos, los abrí bien para ver mis últimos segundos de vida.

Cuando ya tenia la camioneta encima, un chico guapísimo se atravesó, no sé de donde salió pero me protegió, colocó su mano y la camioneta se detuvo con una enorme abolladura, le miré desconcertada y el me miró con sorpresa, como si se extrañara de que pudiera verlo. Al instante siguiente todo fue oscuridad.

Voces se oían cada vez más cercanas mientras comencé a abrir los ojos, me encontraba en un lugar raro. Eran unas puertas doradas enormes cerradas con un candado y un hombre barbón con bata blanca que deduje que era el doctor me miraba indulgentemente. Me levanté y fui hacia él.

-Oiga doctor ¿como salí?-el sonrió.

-Dos cosas niña:

Uno: no soy doctor Soy San Pedro

Dos: no saliste, estas entrando.

-Me quedé mirándolo y pensé que estaba loco de atar.

-Oiga de verdad muy bueno el chiste, pero por favor dígame en serio donde estoy, mi padre se preocupara mucho. Necesito comunicarme con él.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar si tienes una buena médium-alguien soltó una carcajada. Sólo que no se veía nadie, detrás de las rejas un sol esplendoroso y un cielo azul como jamás los había visto. Era una vista magnifica.

-Nombre jovencita-ya estaba detrás del podium que tenia y estaba revisando un gran libro.

-Isabella Marie Swan-esperaba que me dijera que todo estaba correcto y poder largarme de ahí.

-Ajá, si aquí estas. Puedes pasar-acto seguido abrió las rejas que al momento de abrirse, se escuchó unas voces celestiales cantando, era tan hermoso, que caminé como hipnotizada hacia adentro.

* * *

**Espero les guste el fic, porque habrá mucho humor. No les toma más de un minuto poner un comentario y a mi me harán feliz. Son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios.**

**Es un fic diferente a ver que les parece.**

**Mil besos y gracias por leer.**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	2. Chapter 2IRREMEDIABLE E INDISOLUBLE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

CAP. 2 IRREMEDIABLE E INDISOLUBLE

Sin embargo una barrera invisible no me permitía entrar. Traté de nuevo pero nada.

-Oiga esto no es gracioso-le dije al barbón que me miró con severidad.

-¿No puedes pasar?-era una pregunta tonta.

-¡No! Estoy fingiendo para ver si me pregunta. ¡Claro que no puedo entrar!-nuevamente volvió a ver el libro.

-Mmm, que raro, debes entrar… a menos que…-me miró y- ¿Alguien te ayudó? Digo cuando tuviste el accidente-le miré enojada y luego respondí.

-Si, había un chico muy guapo, tenia los ojos verdes y él me salvó, por cierto dejó un gran hueco en la camioneta de Tyler-los ojos del anciano centellaron.

-Quien quiera que lo haya hecho, aparezca en este momento-comentó enojado.

-Para mi enorme sorpresa apareció frente a mi, el chico que me había ayudado, y si que era guapo. Su cabello broncíneo brillaba al contacto con los rayos del sol. Parecía apenado.

-¿Te parece bien lo que has hecho?-le interrogó el anciano.

El chico miró al piso algo compungido.

-Lo siento no pude contenerme, la iban a matar.-no levantó la vista.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de provocar Edward? Acabas de evitar que esta pobre chiquilla entre al paraíso. Deberá regresar porque ¡NO ESTA MUERTA!

-Bueno, por lo menos su padre y ella estarán contentos ¿no cree?-dijo de manera conciliatoria.

-Bueno ya que esta todo arreglado, me voy, tengo que ir a la sección de angelitas pues tengo que ver a…-en ese momento un rayo de sol especialmente hermoso nos cubrió, al parecer alguien habló con Edward, mientras el viejo se quedaba callado.

-Pero yo… Si jefe lo entiendo pero… No, no es desacato… por favor, solo quería ayudar… Si la pobre necesitaba ayuda. ¡QUÉ! ¡QUE YO QUE…! Oiga jefe no creo que… ufff, si usted es el que manda. Esta bien.

San pedro solo sonrió.

-Bien mi niña, te vas de nuevo a la tierra a seguir tu vida, pero…-eso no me gustó como sonó.

-¿Pero…? ¿Qué?-me moría de la impaciencia por ir a mi casa.

-No podrás ir sola, se te ha encomendado un ángel guardián, precisamente aquel que te ayudó-le miré esperando la sonrisa, sin embargo me miraba serio.

-O sea que ese chico ¿debe ir conmigo? Pero ¿que dirá mi padre? No señor, no y mil veces no-pero el viejo ya estaba cerrando el libro.

-No tienen opción, eso pasó por que él intervino, así que ese es su castigo. Será tu ángel guardián y nadie más que tu podrá verlo. No, no me mires con esa cara. Al momento de haber cambiado tu destino, se unió a ti, ambos tienen un vinculo indisoluble, así que ahora al seguir con vida, tendrás a tu ángel que te cuidara y guiará, para que cuando por fin te toque morir, puedas entrar sin problemas. Así que adiós.-dicho esto, todo se desvaneció a mi alrededor.

Volví nuevamente a la oscuridad mientras poco a poco empecé a escuchar voces.

-¡Acaba de despertar doctor!-una enfermera estaba a mi lado y mi padre ansioso y lloroso me tenia tomada de la mano.

-¡Bella! Hija, por fin despertaste, que bueno ¡gracias dios mío!-al momento escuché una preciosa voz aterciopelada y socarrona.

-Si muchas gracias Dios… por dejarme con ella.-era Edward que estaba a mi lado y se veía molesto.

* * *

**Bien aqui esta otro capitulo, pobre Bella, lo que se le espera, a ver como se comporta Edward su angel guardian. espero les guste, ya saben haganme feliz y dejen reviews, para motivarme y seguir escribiendo. No les quita ni un minuto.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	3. Chapter 3 DE VUELTA A CASA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.3 DE VUELTA A CASA.

Abrí los ojos y tenia a mi lado a mi padre, quien tenia los ojos rojos de llorar. Eso me hizo sentir muy mal, y detrás de él estaba recargado en la pared… él.

-Bella hija, pensé que… te había perdido.-su cabeza se hundió en mi cama mientras le acaricie con cariño el cabello.

-Lo siento papa, no quería darte este susto, solo que…-no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, me costaba mucho expresar mis sentimientos. Pero alguien más habló.

-Sí, solo que tenia que morir y un idiota la salvó y ahora aquí estamos los dos, papi.-le miré ofendida. Mientras él me miraba enojado.

-¡Oye!-mi padre se levantó en el acto.

-Lo siento Bella, ¿te duele mucho?-me miró angustiado mientras que yo fulminaba con la vista a este ángel tan… majadero.

-No papa, no es contigo, disculpa, es solo que… aún estoy… conmocionada.-en ese momento entró la enfermera con aparatos para checarme.

-En un momento vendrá la doctora a revisarte Isabella-comentó la enfermera algo alegre.

-Bella, solo Bella-le corregí. Después entró la Doctora Smith, que traía las placas y demás estudios que me habían hecho.

Después de diez minutos de exhaustiva auscultación, por fin dijo:

-Tienes mucha suerte Isabella, no tienes nada de cuidado, únicamente te haré una cita para pasado mañana para checar tus reflejos y demás. Tendrás que guardar cama en casa, sólo hasta mañana, y pasado mañana después de la escuela te espero aquí.- entró mi padre feliz de la noticia, le dieron las instrucciones y nos fuimos de ahí.

Ya en la patrulla de mi padre. Íbamos en silencio. Bueno solo mi padre y yo.

Ya que mi ángel iba cantando muy fuerte. Pero la canción de los Back Street Boys "Everybody" me retumbaba en el cerebro.

Me tape disimuladamente los oídos pero mi padre lo malinterpretó.

-¿Te duele la cabeza Bella? Vamos a regresar al hospital- y cuando iba a virar.

-No papa, sólo que…-tenia ganas de gritarle al ángel que se callara, pero parecía que no podría ya que siguió cantando a todo pulmón, aunque debo decir en su defensa que tiene una hermosísima voz.-Me zumban los oídos, solo es eso. No te preocupes.

Me miró evaluándome y finalmente siguió rumbo a casa.

-Me las pagarás-murmuré muy bajito, pero él si me escuchó.

-No, niña, tú me las pagarás. Esto no es nada.-abrí los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, entonces yo era la culpable. Sólo había una cosa por decir.

-Esto significa guerra-olvidé que venia con mi padre quien no puso atención a lo que dije.

-¿Qué dijiste Bella? Disculpa no te oí.-le miré algo desesperada.

-Que ya deseo llegar a casa. Estoy exhausta.-me miró con dulzura.

-Si cariño, ya casi llegamos. Podrás descansar en cuanto lleguemos.-agregó contento mi padre.

-Ajá, eso es lo que ustedes creen. No creo que la "pobre Bella" pueda descansar bien.-y su musical risa estalló en mis oídos. Mientras él seguía cantando y disfrutando el momento.

* * *

**eSTE ANGELITO ES TREMENDO JAJAJAJA**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ya lo saben, dejen reviews que me hacen feliz asi, y me motiva a seguir escribiendo. TODOS los comentarios son respondidos, las queno esten registradas, procuraré poner sus nombres en el siguiente capitulo, porque es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer su preferencia.**

**besos  
**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	4. Chapter 4 ESCUELA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.4 ESCUELA

Al llegar a casa de inmediato me fui hacia mi recamara, mi padre no dijo nada porque sabia que tenia que descansar. Al llegar me recosté sobre mi cama. Y suspiré.

-Bueno no es la octava maravilla pero… -Edward estaba fisgoneando mi cuarto. Eso me molesto.

-¡Vete al diablo!-le espeté molesta mientras me tapaba con la almohada.

-No Bella, no debes decir eso. Ya en bastantes líos me metiste para seguir con eso-lo dijo en tono irónico, fue el acabose para mi.

-¿Sabes? Jamás pedí que me salvarás, eres un grosero, no sé como demonios es que llegaste a Ángel pero eres pésimo en esto "amigo" Ahora sal de mi cuarto, necesito privacidad. Me voy a cambiar.

Edward me miró fijo mientras meditaba mis palabras, pensé que discutiríamos pero…

.Tienes razón, iré a dar una vuelta por ahí, además no hay nada interesante que ver y mucho menos tú.-quise golpearlo pero solo atravesé el aire. Había desaparecido.

-Ojala no regreses.-estaba furiosa.

Me distraje pronto con otras cosas y luego cuando menos pensé ya era de noche, y no había ni rastro de Edward.

-Vaya, esto si es paz-pensé con alegría.

-Bueno es diferente cuando estoy en silencio pero no te has librado de mi, solo fui a dar una vuelta. Lástima no tienes vecinas bonitas con quien entretenerme. Oye, ¿de casualidad tienes algún juego de mesa? a lo mejor eso me distrae un poco, me mata tanto aburrimiento.

Aunque si tuvieras una buena película no me negaría a verla.

-Te prefiero cuando estas mudo-contesté más molesta.

-Oh vamos, debes hacer algo divertido alguna vez.-me estaba retando.

-Sabes, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela, así que mejor duérmete ó no me des lata.

Me miró enarcando las cejas.

-No duermo, nunca.-le miré asombrada y entonces se desvaneció. Aunque esperé mucho tiempo, no se a que hora me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente :

-¡!-del susto de su grito me cai de la cama enredada en las sabanas, intenté levantarme pero solo logré volver a caer. Mi padre se asomó al momento.

-Bella ¿estás bien linda?-le miré con el cabello revuelto en la cara y mis brazos atrapados entre las sabanas.

-Si esta bien, solo que tenia el sueño muy pesado, intenté despertarla desde hace un rato pero nada funcionó… hasta ahora-comentó alegre Edward quien tenia puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y una camisa rojo vino que se le veía muy bien. Sin olvidar una cadenita de oro al cuello con un guardapelo. Él ya estaba listo.

-Si, bien. Si, bajo en unos minutos.-murmuré intentando zafarme de la sabana que parecía un pulpo atrapándome entre sus tentáculos. Mientras escuchaba la musical risa de Edward quien se veía transparente a un lado de mi padre, sin que éste notara su presencia.

-Una vez que pude salir de la peligrosa cama, me volví hacia él.

-Voy a darme un duchazo y regreso quédate aquí.-él me miro con gesto solemne y se sentó en mi mecedora. Corrí al baño y me duché rápido, me cambie y salí aún con el cabello mojado. Ya era tardísimo, ni siquiera desayuné.

En cuanto subí a la camioneta la radio comenzó a funcionar sin que la hubiera prendido.

La apagué, pero de nuevo se volvió a encender, después de la quinta vez me di por vencida mientras él reía suavemente. Al llegar a la escuela presentí que seria un día de perros.

-Si Bella, será un día encantador, eres el centro de la atención de todos.-Trague saliva ruidosamente. No era lo que quería, ¿es que acaso era mucho pedir que me ignoraran?

En eso reflexioné.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-él sonrió con petulancia.

-Puedo leer sus mentes-perfecto. Esto era la antesala del infierno. Tuve que digerir ese hecho y salir de la camioneta donde varios chicos me esperaban ansiosos.

* * *

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentarioS.

BESOS

Bella Cullen H.


	5. Chapter 5 ESCUELA 2A PARTE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.5 ESCUELA 2a parte

Al llegar lo primero que vi fue a Mike Newton y Erick Yorkie.

-Hola Bella-dijeron al unisolo. Asentí para contestar al saludo y me dirigí prontamente al aula, pero los dos chicos iban a mi paso.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella?-comentó Mike

-¿Bella quieres que lleve tu mochila?-replicó a la desesperada Erick.

-No Bella quiere que yo la lleve-le contestó agresivamente Mike.

-Sabes Mike nadie te pregunto a ti, le estoy preguntando a ella.-repuso Erick molesto.

-Que bien, pelea…-comentó alegre Edward mientras danzaba alrededor de ellos simulando una danza india de guerra.-Porque mejor no miran hacia adelante, hay un charco ahí-había dicho mi ángel pero nadie mas que yo lo escuché.

-Chicos…- seguíamos caminando y me detuve.

-Chicos..- pero ellos por estar discutiendo avanzaron hasta que …! Splash ¡-ambos tenían agua hasta los tobillos y se miraron uno a otro furiosos. Tuve que contener el deseo de reírme. Y me pasé de largo dejándolos discutir ahí.

-¡Pobres tipos! Pero no creas que se han dado por vencidos, al contrario están discutiendo quien se quedará contigo-Edward hablaba con el volumen de una persona normal. Y saber lo que los dos tarados pensaban me molestó.

-Pero ¡Cómo se atreven! ¡No soy un pedazo de carne a disputar!-entré al salón enfurecida y me senté en mi lugar. Todos me miraban confundidos. Y cuando reaccioné, puse mi mochila junto a mi, por fortuna entró el profesor y dio inicio la clase.

Después de unos minutos Edward me habló:

-No quisiera decirlo pero Jessica Stanley se esta preparando para pegarte chicle en el cabello.-Incrédula volteé hacia ella mientras ésta masticaba furiosamente un chicle y en cuanto me vio, se sonrojó violentamente y giró su vista a otro lado.

-¿Ves? te lo dije-comentó triunfal Edward.

-¿pero, por qué?-le pregunté a mi ángel.

-Obvio, ella esta que se derrite por Mike Newton y él lo está por ti. Así que ese es el dilema. Y Jessica piensa en muchas cosas malas para sacarte del juego.-Eso se me hizo ruin y bajo, sin embargo yo no tenia la culpa, ni quería la atención de esos chicos, vaya, ni siquiera de tener a un fastidioso ángel guardián como el que tenia. Y sin embargo no podía hacer nada para remediar esa situación.

-Relájate Bella, te aviso de cualquier plan maquiavélico que quiera llevar a cabo. Que bueno que no existen dragones, porque piensa que seria buena idea que te achicharrara uno.-mis emociones estaban conteniéndose por muy poco. Anhelaba que la maldita clase terminara pronto y …

Cuando menos pensé los alumnos estaban saliendo. Muy despacio tomé mi mochila y pensé en salir al ultimo para evitar a Jessica, sólo que ella se adelantó.

-¡Ahhhh!- escuché un grito de sorpresa detrás de mi. Cuando volteé, casi todos los alumnos estaban riéndose de Jessica que se le había atorado el pie en su banca, y tenia pegado un chicle en frente, justo en el fleco de su cabello y lo miraba horrorizada.

Me levanté de mi silla y salí de ahí a todo vapor. Edward reía quedamente mientras iba hacia la cafetería.

-¡Oh, no!-gemí al entrar en ella.

-¡Oh si! te lo dije-murmuró Edward con picardía.

Erick, Mike y Tyler discutían y en cuanto me vieron, corrieron hacia mi.

-¡Bella!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo y entonces supe que seria un día eterno.

* * *

Uff pobre Bella, ni modo. A veces pasan dias malos, pero con ella, ya se esta haciendo costumbre.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentarios mil gracias de verdad.

Besos

Bella Cullen H.


	6. Chapter 6 POR FIN EN CASA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.6 POR FIN EN CASA

-¡Basta!-grité y ellos se quedaron mirándome en silencio.

-Ya basta, no quiero compañía, quiero estar sola. ¡Sola! ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? Les diré algo, aprecio mucho su ayuda, pero no estoy interesada en tener novio.¿ Escucharon? No me interesa en absoluto tener novio. Si quieren mi amistad con gusto estaré con ustedes, pero nada más.-Erick y Mike más el resto de estudiantes que estaba en la cafetería me escucharon con atención, para gran vergüenza mía. De inmediato me sonrojé.

-Si, creo que TODA la escuela te escuchó. Incluso Jessica que ya se cortó el fleco y tiene una gorra, te escuchó y esta feliz porque piensa que eres lesbiana. Jajajaja, ¿no es divertido?-Edward lograba sacarme de quicio con facilidad. No era el momento, no era lo que quería que pensara ella, pero tal vez así me dejaría en paz. Era una opción aceptable si las cosas se calmaban.

Caminé hasta una mesa pequeña y vacía, todos me miraban como bicho raro. Y eso no me gustaba, no quería llamar la atención.

-Muchas gracias Edward, ahora todo esta mucho peor.- Mientras mi ángel se divertía con mirar y decirme lo que hacían y decían los demás, yo solo quería desaparecer.

Y claro que me veían, como no convencerse de que estoy loca, si estaba dialogando sola en la mesa, obvio que ellos no sabían que estaba hablando con Edward, pero no podía quedarme callada. Así que cuando me fui, la mitad de la escuela pensaba que estaba loca de remate.

Las ultimas clases fueron una tortura enorme para mi, pero la que se llevó el premio a la clase infernal del año, fue gimnasia.

Nos tocó jugar voleibol. Y soy pésima para jugar, soy torpe por naturaleza. Y no ayudaba para nada que Edward me gritara cuando la pelota venia a mi, eso ocasionó muchos problemas con las chicas del equipo.

En una jugada, como ya se habían dado cuenta de mi ineptitud, me mandaban la pelota justo a mi.

-Cuidado Bella, saben que eres torpe-gritó Edward.

-Cuidado Bella, voy yo-gritó al mismo tiempo Kimberly Klaus.

-¡No me grites! ¡ya sé que soy torpe! Pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo-la chica se quedó parada mirándome al igual que el resto del equipo. Mientras la pelota caía en mi cabeza, me hacia tropezar y tiraba a mi compañera de equipo.

-Se ve que se esfuerza mucho-comentó la chica del otro equipo mientras todas soltaban la carcajada. Edward tanbien se reía. Y yo me sentí fatal.

-Lo siento, no te respondía a ti-me dirigí a Kimberly que por supuesto no creyó lo que dije. Salí del gimnasio a pesar del regaño del profesor. Me cambie y me fui a casa.

Mi padre no llegaba aún, me metí a mi cuarto y ahí empecé a llorar. Edward se sentó en mi cama.

-Por favor, déjame sola-rogué.

-Hey, no es para tanto. ¿Porqué lloras?-volteé a mirarlo.

-Para ser un ángel, eres bastante estúpido.-Seguí sollozando, mientras él no dijo nada. Duré mucho rato llorando hasta que me dormí.

Tuve un sueño muy raro, estaba en un prado muy hermoso, con flores de muchos colores, y yo me encontraba en medio de el. Fue muy hermoso ya que el aire estaba perfumado, el sol acariciaba mi cuerpo con tibieza, y era sumamente agradable estar ahí.

Un grito de mi padre me hizo despertar.

-¡Bella, ya llegué!-bajé corriendo las escaleras, había olvidado hacer la cena, pero para mi buena suerte mi padre traía una pizza.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela Bella?-me miró con curiosidad esperando mi respuesta.

-Muy bien papá. Gracias por preguntar.-Me sentía tan relajada, tan a gusto. Todo estaba de maravilla.

Al terminar de cenar, me levanté para terminar de hacer mi tarea. Y después de hacerla me despedí. Me di un baño rápido y luego a la cama. Fue muy relajante estar ahí. Todo estaba bien. Todo era maravilloso. Y me dormí.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.


	7. Chapter 7SONRISA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.7 SONRISA

Al despertar del día siguiente, estaba apenas despabilándome, había soñado tan hermoso, fue todo tan pacifico, que mi mente estaba por completo en calma.

-Hola, dormilona-la voz de mi ángel me indicaba que estaba frente a mi.

-Hola-fue lo único que dije. Y me di vuelta hacia la pared. Pero ya era tarde, así que me levanté y corrí a bañarme, mientras apresurada me lavaba los dientes. Finalmente salí sin probar bocado hacia la escuela.

No escuché su voz, por lo que estúpidamente pensé que se había quedado en casa. Corrí al llegar, hacia mi salón y el maestro ya estaba repartiendo unas hojas.

-Pero que…-alcancé a decir, cuando el maestro me interrumpió

-Señorita Swan, haga el favor de sentarse, el examen va a comenzar-el escaso color que tenia se fue, dejándome mas blanca que la leche.

¡Examen! Perfecto, yo no había estudiado nada, nada en absoluto. Lo iba a reprobar. Me senté en mi silla y me dio dos hojas.

Perfecto. No sabia nada de eso, que carajos iba a hacer ahora. Empecé a sudar cuando el maestro dijo: ¡Comiencen!

Miré hacia el reloj de la pared frontal. Y vi con angustia como la manecilla parecía que daba vueltas como loco, el tiempo se deslizaba rápidamente.

La mayoría estaba concentrada respondiendo, solo algunos como Jessica miraba hacia otros lados disimuladamente y luego escribía, me miró y supo de inmediato que no sabia nada de nada. Eso la hizo sonreír de manera malévola.

Faltaban diez minutos para que terminara la clase y Jessica y la mayoría ya habían entregado sus exámenes y se salieron.

Estaba en problemas, solo quedábamos tres alumnos y todos alejados unos de otros, sin posibilidad a copiar.

-¿Tan rápido en problemas?-me susurró la voz de Edward lo que hizo que brincara del susto.

-¿Esta usted bien Señorita Swan?-el profesor me veía detenidamente, mientras asentí violentamente con la cabeza y fingí volver al examen.

-No estudie nada-gemí. Sólo escuché su musical voz reír.

Entonces para mi sorpresa escuche a Edward decirme la primera respuesta. Miré al vacío pues no se dejaba ver. Luego sin tener absolutamente nada que perder, comencé a escribir.

En una pregunta que se me hacia algo conocida, le replique en la respuesta. Pero siempre lo hacia con mi voz baja.

-¿Tiene algo que comentar, Señorita Swan?- comentó molesto el maestro ya que estuve unos minutos así. Ya casi terminaba el examen. Por lo que sonrojada negué. Volví a escribir lo que me decía Edward. Cuando sonó el timbre, acababa de terminar y le profesor se dirigió hacia mi, en primer lugar.

Después de eso salí para tomar aire, mientras Jessica y su grupito me comían viva.

Me di una vuelta y regresé a la siguiente clase. Biología, me tocaba sentarme sola en la mesa de trabajo. Y era simplemente genial.

El maestro nos dio apuntes, mientras copiaba escuche la voz de Edward.

-Te apuesto que aprobaras con muy buenas notas.-se oía orgulloso de si mismo.

-Pues gracias-le dije sinceramente pues me había sacado de un apuro.

No escuché nada, hasta mucho después

-De nada.- seguí la clase con normalidad. Y a la salida me estaba esperando mi padre. En la patrulla. Jessica que pasaba cerca con Lauren mencionó con sorna.

-Vaya por fin la policía hará su trabajo y arrestara a Bella por tonta-ambas rieron de su chiste mientras las miraba irse, caminé entre la lluvia y ellas se pararon mas delante de la patrulla para confirmar que me subiría en ella. Saludé a mi padre y éste te puso en marcha. Al pasar junto a ellas, seguían riendo y señalándome, pero al segundo siguiente unos gritos me hicieron voltear, Jessica y Lauren estaban completamente empapadas de lodo, un charco que estaba frente a ellas y al pasar la patrulla, las mojo de lleno.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

-Se lo merecen por burlonas-ahora si vi a Edward sentado en la parte de atrás mirando sonriente a las chicas maliciosas.

Mi padre no se había dado cuenta de nada. Y así con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja nos fuimos. Pensé que iríamos a casa, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ví que íbamos a La Push.

* * *

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas disculpen que hoy no las anote, perdi la hoja, pero saben que sé quienes son, mil besos


	8. Chapter 8 BELLA QUILEUTE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.8 BELLA QUILEUTE

Cuando llegamos, vi la playa y un destello de recuerdo llegó a mi, unas niñas y un niño jugando conmigo en las marismas y luego en el bosque.

Bajamos y un chico fornido y muy guapo fue a nuestro encuentro, iba guiando una silla de ruedas, donde estaba su padre, Billy Black, ahora lo recordaba. Sólo que en ese entonces Billy caminaba.

-¡Charlie! Por fin, pensamos que ya no vendrían. Ella es Bella ¿verdad?-aseveró Billy mientras su hijo sonreía hacia mi.

-Hola-dije tímidamente.

-Genial, un día de campo-escuché a decir a Edward.

Nos fuimos a su cabaña y rato después estábamos frente a una fogata junto a la playa. La comida fue deliciosa, y mientras otros chicos se presentaban: Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared y Sam; veía nostálgica la playa. A pesar de estar pasando un buen rato. Deseaba caminar un poco.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Leah me ayudó a llevar todo de nuevo a la cabaña, mi padre se puso a platicar con Billy y Harry, padre de Leah. Y yo deseaba caminar en la playa.

-Creo que caminaré un poco-mencioné después de un rato de estar escuchando estúpidas platicas de pesca.

Me dirigí hacia la playa donde el mar helado salpicaba con las olas.

-Genial, ahora querrás que platiquemos-me dijo Edward burlón.

-Sólo quiero disfrutar de la vista. Así que mejor cállate.-y seguí caminando. Sin embargo al poco tiempo Jacob, el hijo de Billy me alcanzó.

-Hola Bella, ¿puedo acompañarte?-me dijo tímidamente el chico.

-Lárgate, esfúmate, no quiere nada con nadie ¿verdad Bella?-escuché decir a Edward, sin embargo no sé porque dije lo que dije.

-Claro Jacob. Después de todo nos conocemos desde niños.-le sonreí, mientras un bufido de molestia se escuchaba del lado contrario a Jacob.

-Bueno, como hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, por cierto… estas hermosa-me dijo sonrojado mientras yo me ruborizaba también.

-¡Ay por favor! Eso es de novatos-le gritó Edward mientras Jacob me miraba dulcemente.

-Gracias-comenté pues la voz de Edward me exasperaba, aunque le escuché algo más molesto que en otras ocasiones.

-Tu te ves muy bien, se ve que haces ejercicio-miré sus bíceps y luego me fijé detenidamente en su rostro. Era moreno pero de facciones sorprendentemente agradables, sus ojos negros se posaron en mi y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa contagiosa, alegre y me hizo sonreír también.

-Ah, claro, cortéjense si quieren al fin que están ¡SOLOS!-su grito me dejó momentáneamente sorda. Y me enojé.

-Jacob ¿me permites un momento por favor?-Jacob me miró asustado, sin embargo estaba muy molesta para dar explicaciones. Y me alejé varios pasos, de hecho me escondí tras un árbol, es la ventaja de que el bosque este junto a la playa.

-Edward-le gruñí y él no contestó pero sabia que estaba ahí.

-Sé perfectamente que me estas escuchando, así que te lo diré: ¡NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN! -le grité muy molesta.

-Por desgracia tengo que estar, así que mejor cálmate ó tu indio Quileute pensará que estas más loca que una cabra. Jijiji-su risa despectiva me enervó más.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Mejor vete Edward ó te daré una paliza-le espeté furiosa.

-Eso tengo que verlo-y entonces se materializó ante mi. Me quedé con la boca abierta, pues ahí estaba frente a mi, con gesto burlón, y no lo pensé, le dí un puntapié que dio de lleno en el árbol, haciéndome aullar de dolor

-Sigo aquí, así que puedes golpear todo lo que quieras… Bella quileute-su burla me hizo enojar más como si eso fuera posible.

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?-era Jacob quien preocupado me miraba, y yo rabiando de coraje, me acerqué a él, pero tenia que cojear. Mi pie me dolía muchísimo.

-Ah, si esta bien, sólo me estaba dando una lección. Así que Bella, recuérdalo, si golpeas un árbol, te dolerá mas a ti.-Jacob se acercó para ayudarme, también debió pensar que estoy loca, pero la verdad estaba demasiado furiosa y dolorida para algo más que no fuera refunfuñar. Acepté que me ayudara y regresamos a la cabaña, el dolor menguó pero seguía doliendo.

* * *

Pero como es maldoso Edward jeje, no les parece, aunque... pobre Bella.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:marta y maria. (nena para subir historias tienes que tener el documento y subirlo, luego haces el proceso que te pide el mismo foro. necesitas tambien estar inscrita.

besos


	9. Chapter 9SUEÑOS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.9 SUEÑOS

Cuando subí con Charlie a la patrulla, iba furiosa, Edward no dijo absolutamente nada. Llegamos a la casa y ya podia caminar más o menos, pero me seguía doliendo.

No conté con las burlas de mi padre, claro no podia faltar él también para burlarse. Subí con algo de dolor y me dejé caer en la cama. Tenia sueño y la verdad no quería hablar con Edward, así que tomé mi ropa y me dirigí muy molesta a la ducha.

Después de un buen baño, regresé y me acosté. Recordé el momento en que se materializo ante mi. Me enojé una vez más.

-Bella…-me dijo despacio junto al oído. Sin embargo no contesté, estaba furiosa con él. No supe en que momento me quedé dormida, solo que después soñaba con prados hermosos llenos de flores, y luego una suave caricia en mi frente, tan suave como la mas fina pluma. Desperté.

Era de madrugada y estaba completamente despierta. Y sin embargo traté de hacer lo posible por dormir. Fue inútil. Vi como amaneció y me levanté totalmente apaleada. Bajé a la cocina y me serví un tazón de cereal.

Cuando iba a sacar la leche, vi un recado de mi padre. Se había ido de pesca.

Entonces me propuse entretenerme con el quehacer. Comencé a limpiar la casa, pero a las once de la mañana, todo estaba refulgente de limpio. Sin tener nada mas que hacer, tomé un libro y me salí al bosque con una cobija, estaba mas que dispuesta a buscar un buen lugar y sentarme a leer.

Caminé sin saber exactamente hacia donde ir, y cuando menos pensé ya estaba muy lejos, había caminado por más de una hora, pero lo que me dejó sorprendida es que llegué a un claro que era conocido por mi. Pero no me detuve a pensarlo mucho.

Extendí la manta y me senté en el apacible lugar, abrí mi libro, pero no pude leer ya que estaba cansada y me quedé dormida.

Me vi de pronto rodeada de viento, el cielo encapotado lleno de nubes negras que traían tormenta. El viento me daba en la cara, pero era un viento salado, estaba en la orilla de un acantilado, con terror observé que mis pies estaban a centímetros del vacío. Al mirar abajo la vista era espeluznante, el mar chocaba con las rocas en furiosas acometidas que dejaban escuchar su bramido al viento. Un terrible relámpago iluminó el lugar haciéndolo ver más tétrico de lo que era.

Y desperté temblando de susto. Vi que ya estaba atardeciendo y me levante a prisa. Apresuré mi paso para llegar lo más pronto a casa, pero me llevó un buen tiempo

En una bifurcación. No sabia para donde ir.

"Ve a la derecha"-y fui hacia la derecha, y después de unos minutos ya estaba oscuro. Me iba a meter en un buen lío porque de seguro Charlie ya estaba en casa. Cuando menos pensé me encontré en la carretera. ¿Hasta donde había ido a parar? Caminé por la orilla de la carretera y a los dos minutos escuche el motor de un coche, cuando menos podría darme un ride y llegar más pronto.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que un viejo Volkswagen se detuvo junto a mi, y salió Jacob de ahí, mirándome con sorpresa.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?-miró mi libro y la manta y se acercó a mi, sólo lo miré.

-¿podrías llevarme a casa por favor?-de inmediato me subió al coche y nos fuimos de ahí, esta por demás decir que en diez minutos ya estaba en casa.

Charlie no me regañó porque pensó que estuve con él todo el tiempo y no quise desmentirlo.

Cuando salí para despedir a Jacob:

-Mil gracias Jacob, por no decirle nada a mi padre, no sabes como te lo agradezco-él sonrió y asintió, subió a su coche y se fue. Entré a la casa a darle de cenar a mi padre. Y después me fui a mi cuarto a preparar todo para el día siguiente. Lunes y escuela.

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a:RociodePeru, maidharu28, Roxy, estrella, elsa. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


End file.
